


【信獸】Christmas Gift

by Caesium_Sky



Category: Mayday (Taiwan Band)
Genre: M/M, 信獸
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caesium_Sky/pseuds/Caesium_Sky
Summary: 幫阿寔代發uwu
Relationships: Ashin/Monster
Kudos: 4





	【信獸】Christmas Gift

Christmas

「都多大的人了還做什麼卡片。」傍晚在自己隨身包裡，溫尚翊意外發現一份用信封袋裝著的手作卡片。  
本來一開始還有些摸不著頭緒，拿起手機看了下日期後才突然瞭解陳信宏又搞了些什麼小心思。

「你不是也喜歡嗎？」還在電腦前忙著改編歌曲的陳信宏仍沒閒下來的敲著鍵盤，輕輕一笑頭也沒抬的說道。

現在是晚上十一點，對來說陳信宏這才是他工作時間的開始。  
雖然也不想對方過的如此日夜顛倒，但溫尚翊還是以陪陳信宏工作的名義跑到了他家裡。

他們一人守著電腦，一人躺在旁邊的小沙發上不時的提供意見、沒事時就玩玩手機或是發呆。  
時間久了溫尚翊也無聊，眼看著都要半夜裡陳信宏手上的工作還沒停過就有些心疼。

於是他拉了張小椅子湊到對方身邊，就在一旁隨時幫忙他讓他能儘快完成。  
又過了半小時，改編的大部分都進行的差不多，但依舊想好好收尾完再睡的陳信宏似乎也沒休息的意思。

「不睏嗎？」良久溫尚翊輕輕開口，順手幫對方理了下鬢角。  
「還好。」陳信宏推了下略顯厚重的黑框眼鏡，朝溫尚翊的方向看一眼，「睏了你就先回房睡，我等會就去了。」語畢也揉了揉溫尚翊的髮絲，比起上台表演時少了造型的頭髮格外的蓬鬆柔軟。  
但只見溫尚翊搖了搖頭，也不打算走，「等你啦。」

等陳信宏結束也到了凌晨，說要在一旁等待的溫尚翊卻不知道在什麼時候睡著了。  
他也無奈的嘆了口氣，簡單的收拾了下後就關了燈把對方打橫抱起準備回到臥室。

而回到了床邊把對方放下的同時他卻也突然醒來了，還沒來得及讓陳信宏開口，溫尚翊就伸手圈住了對方的頸間自己吻了上來。  
預料外的動作讓陳信宏一愣，隨後只好彎了手臂靠了下去，膝蓋也撐上了床沿讓對方的身子卡在床與他身體間的空隙中。

許久沒碰觸到對方的兩人也吻的火熱，喘息的空檔仍舊親暱的蹭著鼻子。

「不是睡了？」少見對方如此的主動，陳信宏倦意也快消失殆盡，湊到溫尚翊耳邊輕語。

「你吵醒我了。」溫尚翊向前一湊，輕含住了對方的耳垂咬了一下。  
「所以你該負個責任吧？」

「你睡在我辦公桌上欸，有你這樣不講理的嗎？」說著陳信宏也順勢上了床，撫著對方的臉龐。  
因為他可想溫尚翊了，想到要吃乾抹淨那種。

這次溫尚翊沒回話，就只是推了陳信宏的胸口讓他坐回床上，自己則褪去了上身的衣物。  
使了個眼神讓也脫了之後陳信宏躺回自己剛剛的位置。

「今天變身霸氣溫總了嗎？」躺著看見溫尚翊跨坐在自己身上的陳信宏打趣的問道，並在對方的腰間先摸了兩把。

「變成你喜歡的那種。」語畢，溫尚翊也沒緩的舐上了陳信宏胸前的敏感點。  
在溫尚翊的挑逗下陳信宏還是忍不住倒抽了口氣，身體稍微顫抖著。  
光是這樣的接觸就讓某處逐漸打起精神。

而溫尚翊一點一點的在陳信宏的身上吮吸，留下宣示的印子之餘也激起彼此間曖昧的氛圍。

「阿翊。」陳信宏終於也快忍不住了，從平穩的氣息逐漸變為粗喘。  
而溫尚翊沒有停止動作，只是用舌尖輕輕的在陳信宏身上游移。  
直到靠近下腹時頸間突然被使力抓住。

「幫我。」陳信宏顯然受不了了，邊喘著氣說道。

將陳信宏的短褲也褪去後溫尚翊的手撫上了他的下身，微涼手心的刺激感讓他顫了好大一下。  
接下來溫尚翊伸出了舌繞著頂端的敏感處舔了會，之後便往嘴裡含去。  
也因為尺寸的關係，吞吐的過程中溫尚翊感覺到臉頰都痠了，偏偏這時候都陳信宏又喜歡叫自己看他。

因為陳信宏特別愛這時候溫尚翊的表情。  
太色情了，在做這種事的時候擺出這樣的眼色簡直是赤裸裸的誘惑。  
之後都要把對方操的嗓子都叫啞了才罷休。

還沒來得及把陳信宏弄射，溫尚翊就被叫住了動作。  
他重新丟回了床上，而且不過一會冰涼滑順的液體緩緩流遍全身。  
之後一雙大手肆意的在他身上所有敏感地帶摩挲，後頸還被留下了一口清楚的紅印子。

溫尚翊的雙腿被抬起，他也順勢夾上陳信宏的腰間。

陳信宏沾取了方才淋在對方身上的潤滑液後一根手指也順著股縫往下滑探進了對方的後穴。  
「放鬆。」陳信宏抬了頭見對方緩著氣的表情特別可愛也安撫道。

太久沒做了關係，費了一會功夫才成功進入。等逐漸能動之後陳信宏便再加了一根手指，沿著內穴的上壁摸索，不過一會就在熟悉的位置上找到了凸起便勾了勾手指磨蹭。  
忍不了的溫尚翊終於喘出聲，這讓陳信宏心裡多了點征服感。

「那麼久沒做了，阿翊變得很緊呢。」  
一聽溫尚翊可羞紅了臉，咬了咬下唇不知道該做何回應。  
他對性事接受度雖然很高，但dirty talk一直是他的死穴。

「把我手指都吸的動不了了，待會我的那裡進去了怎麼辦？」陳信宏輕笑，他當然明白溫尚翊每每聽到這樣的話語都會不好意思。  
可他就是故意的誰也不能拿他怎樣，誰讓他這時候的反應都那麼可愛。

溫尚翊抿著唇不說話，可他耳根子都要紅透了，心裡更是想把陳信宏狠狠揍一頓讓他閉嘴。  
可現在的姿勢不允許，尤其是對方又拍了拍自己的屁股讓他抬高點。  
即是兩人做過再多次還是讓溫尚翊羞的想把頭埋進土裡。

擴張做的差不多之後陳信宏又重新直起身子，先欣賞了會眼前的景緻之後滿意的笑了笑。  
畢竟溫尚翊身上的紅印子和微微顫抖的身體都是他的傑作，這樣楚楚可憐的樣子也讓人更迫切的想蹂躪他一番。

他抓著溫尚翊的手抱上了自己頸間後便扶著他的腰擺了個更好進入的體位。  
又沾了些潤滑液確保對方不會因為摩擦而弄疼後用下體在對方穴口蹭了下便開口，「我要進去。」

語畢溫尚翊便感覺到後穴正一點一點的被撐開，他也努力的讓自己放鬆著。  
完全進入後陳信宏明顯感受到抱在自己頸間的手更使力了些，他也拍了拍對方的腰安慰。

一開始緩慢的抽插已經讓溫尚翊的氣息逐漸粗喘，稍微加速之後也能聽見似乎在壓抑的輕吟。  
「阿、阿信。」他抬頭看向陳信宏，稍微瞇了眸子。

「嗯？」陳信宏低下頭回應，但下身的動作沒有停反而還逐漸加快著。  
見溫尚翊沒回應他也輕喘了一下便說道，「這樣看我是想我讓你明天下午才能下床嗎？」

陳信宏說完後還是免不了被溫尚翊瞪了一下，不過在性事中這樣的動作只會讓陳信宏更加興奮。

隨著速度的加快，溫尚翊終於才沒忍住開始叫了出來，尤其是某個點被反覆摩擦時更讓他欲罷不能。  
這時還有什麼要顧忌的呢，此刻他的身分只有陳信宏身下的人。

在快要到頂點時他感覺到整個人被抱了起來，一直在自己後穴進出的硬物突然退出，之後再把自己翻了個身已臀部朝向對方。

接下來的當然是陳信宏的再次進入，在這更好使力的姿勢下他更投入於抽插的動作，這讓溫尚翊整個人都呻吟了出來。  
“這個王八蛋——”此時他心裡裡嚷嚷著，不過很快又被情慾的快感所掩蓋。  
陳信宏當然又是故意的，他愛死溫尚翊的呻吟聲了，所以怎麼會捨得早早讓他結束。

前後折騰了好一會，還又換了些姿勢。  
溫尚翊都覺得自己要沒力氣了，偏偏陳信宏很能掌握自己快要高潮的時機點打住。

生理的淚水在眼眶打轉，觸電的酥麻感充滿著全身。  
他感覺這次陳信宏的重量往自己身上一壓，而兩人也同時到達了頂峰。

這一會下來的溫尚翊大口喘著氣，思緒都有些空白。緩了緩之後陳信宏退了出去，抱著溫尚翊躺了下來。  
「你重死了⋯⋯」溫尚翊有氣無力的推著他，但對方沒有挪開的打算抱著對方的動作還緊了一些。

激烈的性事過後身上不免流汗，但這樣的黏膩感又更加使人有種無法分開的曖昧錯覺。  
還沒從高潮中緩過來的溫尚翊依然像玩偶搬任陳信宏擁著，不過擁更多的是想念和疼愛。

「阿翊，你不知道這段時間忙的都要翻過去了，都沒時間好好看你了。」  
「現在不就有時間了，那你認真看一下。」溫尚翊蹭了陳信宏棕色的髮絲，一會他也真的開口認認真真的瞧著溫尚翊。

「你好可愛。」不知道是不是錯覺，此時的陳信宏嗓音特別低沉，光聽就能醉了那樣。  
陳信宏說著這句話的同時，還伸手揉了揉對方了頭。

「我帶你去洗澡吧。」


End file.
